


Whole

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Post Devil May Cry 5 Shenanigans [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Domesticity, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Post DMC 5, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spoilers, Vergil shows vulnerability, blowjob, date, male wetness, mention of magic mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: The start of a somewhat domestic life for the now four of them leads to passionate, gentle and emotional sex for Nero. Until someone from Vergil's past shows up.





	Whole

Nero had to admit it was a little bit funny to see Dante sitting on his bed, in front of Vergil and V, taking turns looking at them. First V, then Vergil, then back to V - like he couldn’t believe it was happening. To be honest, neither could Nero, but here they were nevertheless both sitting and they would have to deal with it. He joined Dante’s side, taking the two of them in.

 

“How is this possible?,” Nero asked them, when all Dante could do was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

 

V gestured a little and Vergil huffed, but in the end they both shrugged.

 

“I remember feeling… something,” V said.

 

“Well thank god that’s not vague or anything,” Dante blurted out.

 

“Give him a moment,” Nero nudged his side and turned his attention back to V. He had his eyes closed and a hand pressed to his chest, as if he were trying to listen to his heart.

 

“I’ve found it to be difficult to… reintegrate,” V said softly. Where Vergil had been watching him with a frown and his arms crossed, his features softened. “After being with Nero I did not want to go, if I’m being honest. And Ver- your refusal to join them here in bed… I just wanted to be with them.”

 

“V,” Nero said softly, reaching out for his hand. He had always seemed like a different person, and now they were. But he was a little worried about Vergil. “You’re not going to turn into Urizen again, are you?”

 

“It does not appear that way,” Vergil said.

 

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Dante rolled his eyes again. “Honestly, I will not hesitate to stab you again if you do.”

 

“Oh trust me, I know,” his brother replied, and there was the slightest hint of a smile. “It appears I retain my humanity but… in the same way he appears to be as demonic as us.”

 

“I can feel it,” Nero said, squeezing V’s hand.

 

“Would you mind taking a walk with me?,” V suddenly blurted out, looking at Nero.

 

“Oh? Yeah, I guess.”

 

He quickly scrambled to get up and put on pants and the rest of his clothes over Dante’s shirt, then followed V who was waiting downstairs for him. He seemed eager to get out, but he was still walking with his cane. Nero didn’t know if he should help him down the stairs or not, or whether it was okay to put an arm around him. Their last time together was still burned in his mind and he didn’t wish to be so rough with him again.

 

V was precious to him.

 

The sky was dark above them, and only a few stars twinkled through the cloudy night sky when they started walking down the dimly lit road their store was home on. Nero didn’t say anything at first, only matched his speed to V’s and glanced over every now and then. Past a few run down buildings they slowly made their way to the nicer part of town, where V stopped at the gates of a local park.

 

“Has Vergil ever been here?,” V asked.

 

There were only a few street lights inside, some of them illuminating a bench near a small pond, its lights reflected on the water’s surface.

 

“I don’t think so. It’s not like he was around much before,” Nero said. He held out his arm for V to take, which he did, and they proceeded down the earthen path.

 

“I feel strange,” V admitted. “Before I could remember everything he went through. We went through. No, him.”

 

For the first time Nero realised that only in the beginning V had called him and Vergil ‘we’. Soon after he had referred to himself as ‘me’. Vergil’s split personality had taken on a life of his own. Nero really didn’t mind. V’s hand was warm on his arm and he hope he wouldn’t let go any time soon.

 

“I kept thinking of you,” V continued. “We were… he was standing in front of that door and we both wanted to be with you. But he’s stubborn and proud, and did not wish to show that he cares about both of you. I remember and still understand his reasons but I wanted to be in your company. Badly. Then there I was.”

 

“My company?,” Nero asked hesitantly, then quickly corrected himself. “Ours, I mean.”

 

V smiled at him when Nero led him to the bench near the pond. He seemed to have a bit of trouble sitting down and welcomed his help. But even as they sat, he hadn’t let go of Nero’s arm.

 

“Your company, Nero,” he corrected, leaning in a bit. “I like Dante, of course, I think I do love him. Echoes of Vergil’s love for him. But now, specifically, I meant you.”

 

“Do you want to go on a date?,” Nero heard himself blurt out.

 

It sounded like someone else had taken over. Some kid that was really young and had never really dated anyone before. A kid that had just stumbled into a relationship that had broken up just recently. A kid that was hopelessly crushing on this beautiful man in front of him, who smiled so sweetly as if he were happy to hear these words.

 

“A date, hm?,” V seemed to ponder it for a moment. “That sounds like a lovely idea. I would be happy to.”

 

Oh god he had said yes. What the hell was he going to do now?

 

“Oh okay. Maybe, er, tomorrow?”

 

“I do admit I have nothing else to do,” V winked at him and chuckled at himself, Nero found it very adorable. He shifted and let his head rest on Nero’s shoulder and they both looked out at the still pond. “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Oh god Nero was freaking out. He was quiet most of the night that they spend in the park - not long as it turned out. V was soon cold and Nero led him back home, towards his room where he went to sleep and Nero excused himself. Down in the kitchen he saw Dante, post-sex, munching on some leftover pizza. Nero pushed aside the question on why they were fucking so much to voice his panic.

 

“Dante I asked V on a date and he said yes and I don’t know what to do!,” he blurted out, sitting in front of him. He started chewing on his nails and his leg had gotten a mind of its own.

 

“Hey, hey, chill,” Dante said and put his hand on his knee to stop it from moving. “You saved the world from an evil demon who turned out to be your father and a date with his split personality that turned into his own person makes you nervous?”

 

“You’re not making it any better!,” Nero all but yelled at him.

 

“I know, sorry, I just had to,” Dante replied, laughing at himself. But he leaned forward where he sat, then rested his arms on his knees. “Come on, kid, it’s really no big deal. Dating is fun, you know?”

 

“How would I know?!”

 

“Didn’t you have that girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah…,” Nero sighed. “But it kinda just… happened? We didn’t really date we were just… together. And it was pretty er… chaste.”

 

“Chaste?,” Dante repeated. “What do you mea- Oh no. Oh tell me you were not a virgin.”

 

“Well not… after… V,” his voice got more quiet with every word.

 

“Wait you and V already had? And then you were with us? Like that? Oh god.”

 

“Hey, hey, you’re not allowed to freak out!,” Nero whacked him over the side of the head and Dante stared at him. “I’m the one freaking out, focus on me.”

 

“But- We were so-”

 

“Rough?,” he interrupted. His anger faded a little when he thought about him and V. “That seems to be a pattern with us… demons. But I’ve been on both sides now and it’s… incredible.”

 

The relief seemed to physically fall from Dante’s shoulders and he reached out to take both of Nero’s hands in his own.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.” Looking at Dante, so close to him, so worried about him… Nero couldn’t help but lean in. Press his lips against Dante’s. A chaste kiss, one that proved they could be gentle too.

 

Dante smirked at him when he pulled back. That damned handsome smirk.

 

“So about that date…,” Dante leaned back in his chair again, thoughtful. “There’s this little café nearby I think he would love. Kinda hole in the wall thing, got some back garden with pretty lights and all that jazz. Seems right up V’s alley, I think.”

 

“How do you know of a place like that?,” Nero asked, raising one eyebrow. Dante didn’t seem like the type who would ever even go into cafés.

 

“Hey I date!”

 

Nero looked at him for a while longer.

 

“Okay fine there was a demon there and I killed it, they were thankful, gave me cake. It’s good cake, too.”

 

“Yeah that makes more sense. But it’s a good tip. Thank you.”

 

“Sure thing, son.”

 

“Oh god, you really should not be saying that. Not after… you know,” Nero shuddered, it was still a little weird to him.

 

“Ah but I am an old man now, a father, a dad. I have to impart my wisdom onto you.” Dante gestured from his own chest to Nero’s, as if he were physically parting it on.

 

Nero grabbed his hands and lifted them.

 

“Where’s that wisdom then? I don’t see anything.”

 

“Why you little-,” Dante could only pretend he was angry for a moment, then they both broke out into laughter when he tickled Nero.

 

They almost fell off their chairs, and when Dante grinned at Nero, he knew they were really going to. He half fell onto Dante who let out a little huff, but was still grinning.

 

“Missed hanging out with you, you know,” Nero said softly.

 

“Me too…”

 

Nero felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head and had to smile. Ever since he had met Dante and spent more time with him, even with all the chaos going on now, Nero felt like he was finally becoming himself. The time in the Order, he had spent so much damn time trying to just get by instead of living his life.

 

Grinning, he took Dante’s hand and pulled him back up, then dragged him to the living room where he challenged him to a duel. A Diddy Kong Racing duel. Dante dramatically accepted and they spent most of the night trying to out-race each other with more and more outrageous claims to their racing ability. But they laughed and talked and Nero didn’t feel this relaxed in ages.

 

By the time the sun was starting to come up the pause screen had been on for too long and the TV turned itself off when the two of them were too busy making out. Nero was straddling Dante and felt his hands on his ass, squeezing every so often but not moving to do anything more than that. He wondered if Dante could tell that he was content just kissing him… Anything was possible, really.

 

When Nero ended up yawning into the kiss, Dante had to laugh.

 

“Whoa there, careful, you might end up eating me,” he teased.

 

“Hmm… shut up,” Nero said, resting his head on Dante’s shoulder. “Sleep now.”

 

“Alright, alright, little one.”

 

Nero couldn’t even protest at that, or when he was lifted up and Dante’s hands were on his thighs instead of his ass. It felt comforting, to be brought upstairs to bed, to be tucked in. No one had ever done that for him. He felt Dante brush through his hair and press a kiss to his forehead. For a brief moment Nero could imagine what it could have been like to grow up with a family.

 

He felt V shift by his side and get up, whispering something to Dante who chuckled at it. Nero wanted to know what was going on but he was damn sleepy, and for the next few hours just passed out into the relaxing dream lands.

 

“Hmm, coffee…”

 

He felt a little groggy when he woke around noon and stumbled out of bed to get that delicious caffeine. When he reached the banister he noticed V and Vergil talking to each other downstairs. It was a strange sight, to see them both in one room. But V looked happy enough, had one hand on Vergil’s arm who didn’t seem to mind the contact.

 

They seemed… fine. V was telling Vergil about their date and Vergil actually seemed happy about it.

 

“You two deserve some time out,” he said quietly.

 

“So do you, you know?,” V winked at him. “Maybe I’ll hint to it with Dante. I’m sure he’ll need a bit of encouragement to take you out.”

 

“I don’t need him to ‘take me out’,” Vergil huffed.

 

“Yes you do,” V insisted, shaking his head a little. “Just let him pamper you a bit, it’s not the end of the world to admit you like that.”

 

“Maybe… I-,” he stopped and turned to look up at Nero. To his credit, he didn’t blush. “Hello Nero. I hope you had a pleasant rest.”

 

“Fine,” he replied with a big grin, and started to make his way down. “Gonna get some coffee before I go out to treat V a bit.”

 

He nudged Vergil in passing, and took V’s hand to pull him towards the kitchen as well. Coffee was already set up for him, and he pumped his fist in joy.

 

“Hell yeh, coffee.”

 

“I though you would need some,” V said, sitting opposite him at the somewhat rancid kitchen table. They really needed to fix this place up.

 

Something about V just made his knees weak. He couldn’t stop smiling in his presence, could listen to him talk about poetry all day, though V also talked about the mall nearby but refused to say why he, Dante and Vergil had been there. Nero didn’t press him though he thought it was odd, but then he was busy getting ready, putting on his best shirt that had the least amount of holes.

 

Yeah he definitely needed to go to the mall too.

 

V had definitely been shopping. His corset, usually lose and a little run down was replaced by a tighter one, still black but with lace at the hem of it, his coat still sleeveless but with a faint pattern of lilies. It was a subtle change but it suited him well.

 

“You look beautiful,” Nero told him softly, when V was leaning on his arm and holding on to him, both strolling down the street once more.

 

V made them stop, and Nero looked down at him with a slight blush in his cheeks. Had he said the wrong thing already? Evidently not, he realised, when V caressed his cheek and pulled him down into a kiss. This was going to be a good night.

 

His nervousness persisted, until he realised it was the good kind. The one before the unknown but in this case, the unknown was a date with V. And however clumsy he could possibly be, he was sure V wouldn't hate him. No, those eyes admired him, those eyes cared for him, those hands barely stopped touching him, even when they were seated. This inner garden was more gorgeous than Dante had described.

 

The walls were covered in ivy and pretty red flowers that Nero couldn't identify. Woven into this blanket of plants were lights, all over the place, giving it a magical feel without the threat of any demons that usually accompanied Nero's run ins with such a feeling.

 

But he was soon torn back to V, whose eyes reflected the light and almost seemed to sparkle. He had scooched closer at the round table, close to Nero, and with his hand resting on it, he was holding Nero's. From somewhere, a violin was playing.

 

Nero's heart was racing. And he loved it.

 

There were only a few other couples scattered throughout the square garden, but Nero didn't pay them any mind, and let V order for him when the waiter came. Like Vergil, he actually knew about things like fancy wine, and Nero was willing to pay for anything V wanted.

 

“This place doesn't have any pizza,” V said with a grin. “Will you be alright?”

 

“Oh please. Unlike Dante I don't just live off pizza,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I also like pasta.”

 

V’s little laughter warmed his heart and he had to grin right back at him.

 

“I like this,” Nero said, leaning in a little bit closer. V had his chin resting on his hand, and was so close, he could easily kiss him. “You and me. Here. Your smile.”

 

“What a charmer you are,” he replied, finally leaning in to close that little bit of distance. Nero had to sigh into the kiss.

 

“I don’t know if I am, but you deserve… everything.”

 

“Oh, how come?,” V asked. “I haven’t been alive for that long, and considering who I came from…”

 

“I just- Cause I’m in love with you?”

 

V sat up a little straighter, hand still up but his chin not on it anymore. He looked utterly confused.

 

“Oh,” he blurted out. “I should not be surprised, given that I feel the same way but-”

 

V yelped a little indignantly when Nero grabbed his vest and pulled him close into another, deeper kiss. Soon he relaxed into it, and with Nero’s arms around him they fell into one another. When they pulled back, their food had magically arrived and Nero felt a little embarrassed. But they were probably used to such displays here.

 

“Feel the same way, huh?,” Nero grinned at him.

 

“Yes, of course I do my boy- my… saviour,” V corrected himself. “I am only here because of you. Because you gave me a chance.”

 

Nero wasn’t sure how exactly that could be true, he hadn’t really done anything but follow his instincts and what he felt was right. He just took V’s hand and kissed it, and softly speaking, they continued their night. The food was almost as lovely as V, but only almost. He didn’t quite know if that was exactly how dates were to be done, but they both seemed to have a good time, walking back home arm in arm, unable to keep their eyes or hands off one another.

 

“I have a small surprise for you,” V whispered in his ear when Nero was busy unlocking the front door.

 

The way his breath tickled his ear, and his voice was even lower, made Nero blush, and some of his blood travelled into a very different direction. He had hoped they could just sneak upstairs, but as they walked inside Dante and Vergil were sitting on the couch in the entry area, both of them grinning at them. Dante a little wider than his brother.

 

“Did you really have to wait for us?,” Nero asked, rolling his eyes.

 

“Of course, we must make sure you do not stay out past your curfew,” Vergil said, and Nero could swear there was a little bit of amusement in his voice.

 

“Oh now I have a curfew?”

 

“You are our son after all, that’s what parents do. Oh also, we have to call you ‘young man’ from now on,” Dante pointed out.

 

“Yes, those are the rules,” Vergil agreed.

 

“I can’t believe you two!” He ignored them, and Dante’s giggling, but his heart jumped a little when he heard V laughing too. That laugh did things to him. He glanced back briefly, and V was following him upstairs.

 

He quickened his steps a little. V followed again. When they were down the hall, they were basically running and together they fell onto their bed, laughing.

 

“So how about that surprise?,” Nero asked, finding V lying on top of himself. His hands sneaked under that long vest and caressed V’s back, then decided to slide a little lower. Hmm, that ass fit perfectly into his hands.

 

“You’ll have to stop groping me for a moment so I can show you.”

 

“Oh alright. Just for a moment though.”

 

He relaxed onto the mattress and put his hands behind his back so he could properly watch V sit up on top of him. He let the vest fall off the side of the bed and Nero couldn’t help lick his lips at the sight of V’s nipples exposed his above the corset. He took his time unlacing it, and Nero for the first time realised he was wearing something underneath. Black cloth straps went around his neck, and as he revealed his chest over that as well, framing his nipples in a triangle. The whole construction ended about on his waist, where it was done up in a pretty bow on the side of his torso.

 

“Oh,” Nero whispered. His voice betrayed his arousal and when V shifted on his hip, so did his cock.

 

Grinning, V climbed off the bed, slowly leaned down to undo the straps of his shoes and tossed them aside as well. With a little shimmy of his slim hips, his pants fell off and he gracefully stepped out of them to resume his seat on top of Nero.

 

Who was staring.

 

“Th- Those are really pretty,” he said, unable to take his eyes off the silky lace of V’s panties.

 

They were just a little see through, and it was clear that Nero wasn’t the only one aroused. Propping himself up on one elbow, he reached for his erection, using his thumb to trace it through the soft fabric. Above him, V whimpered a little. He was small under Nero’s hand, but pretty, he remembered. Just like everything about him was pretty.

 

“Do you like it?,” V asked. “I was not sure.”

 

“I do,” Nero replied breathlessly. “Oh you’re so beautiful.”

 

His hand pulled away to start tracing the tattoos on his legs, along his thigh that he thought was looking just a little bit bigger than just a while ago. There was a little more for Nero to grab, a little more to squeeze on his ass, more to hold on on his waist. V looked healthier and happier, and that turned Nero on.

 

He sat up and shrugged out of his jacket and shirt, let them fall on top of V’s vest. Leaning over to the bedside table briefly, he pulled out the bottle of lube that Dante had so helpfully given him. While he had been told demons could do certain things to make penetration easier, he wasn’t sure what that meant. Or if V could do it.

 

When V saw this, he smiled again and took Nero’s free hand and guided it to his back, pushed it into his panties. Nero’s eyes widened as he felt something inside V.

 

“What’s that?,” he asked.

 

“A plug,” V said. “Dante and Vergil bought it for me and… showed me how to use it.”

 

“You had that all this time?”

 

“Yes. Because I did not want to wait much longer. Go on, pull it out.”

 

Nero needed about two tries to get a hold on the flat part, and he watched V closely when he pulled it out, startled when he heard him whimper again. But V urged him to keep going and his whimpers turned into moans when inch by inch he pulled out the plug. It was bigger than he had expected.

 

“Still not as big as you,” V murmured into his ear. Hugging Nero close, he tugged on his earlobe, then started kissing him there. His wicked lips pressed to his skin, and he felt him sucking. He would leave a hickey there and Nero moaned.

 

“I… I…” He moaned again when V kept going, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Blindly, his fingers found V’s hole and pushes inside. He was so ready for him, he had worn this all evening. The thought made him even harder. “Christ, V…”

 

Still working on his hickey, V reached for Nero’s belt, hastily undoing it and they both shifted just as hastily to get them down enough that Nero could pull himself out. Before he could do anything like turn them around V leaned back again, and pushed him to lie back. Smiling down at him, he reached back and tugged the silken panties aside a little bit, then settled to sink down on his cock slowly.

 

“Holy shit,” Nero cursed when he felt that tight heat around his cock. “Oh god you’re just… you just keep going.”

 

He couldn’t believe that he was watching V just slide down, lower and lower, smirking down at Nero, until his cock was completely buried inside him. He groaned, and wanted to reach out but V pushed him back down. Hands on his chest he leaned forward.

 

“Your turn last time, now it’s mine,” he told him.

 

“Shit, that’s hot,” Nero blurted out.

 

“Good.”

 

V took his time in building up a rhythm. Leaning more on Nero’s chest, he sat up and Nero almost slipped out of him again but just before that could happen V sat down on him again. The sight of himself vanishing inside V was irresistible. He had a hard time deciding where to look, up at V’s beautiful face or down where his cock was vanishing inside him. He realised then that the thing Nero didn’t know the name of, the strappy thing that made V look so damn beautiful, had a little bell on the side where it was tied up in a bow. It clinked softly with every movement. Nero had a hard time not letting his instincts take over again.

 

They urged Nero to grab his waist, to push him down on his cock, to thrust up into him. No, it was V’s turn this time.

 

“Good boy,” V said, that deep voice of his vibrating through him. “Just relax and let me do the work.”

 

“You- You’re too good at that,” Nero huffed, smirking up at him. “God damn I’m close already you’re just so- so-”

 

V chuckled at him and leaned down to swallow his words and moans with kisses. Each time he was ready to talk or whimpered against his lips, V just deepened the kiss. Soon they were both breathless and had to pull away, but V’s hips rocked a little more uncontrolled now. Nero could feel his cock pressed against his stomach, close as they were. When V sat up again and quickened his rhythm, his pretty cock bounced along with it. Nero had never really thought of a cock as _pretty_ , but V could evidently prove him wrong.

 

He reached out and brushed over the tip of it, rubbing the precome over it, and to his satisfaction, V let out this deep, obscene moan.

 

“Oh V I’m gonna, I-”

 

“Shh, I know,” V told him. He had sunk down on him again, and was tightening around Nero’s cock. He was closing his eyes, and Nero had the loveliest view of him. “You feel… hot inside me. Give it to me, Nero.”

 

“Oh god,” Nero moaned when he felt V rock once more, the last bit of friction that finally brought him over the edge. He gripped V’s thighs, felt his hands on his own and instead took them then, holding them tightly.

 

“It feels so good when you come inside me,” V said, his voice suddenly in his ear. Nero hadn’t realised he had closed his eyes, but quickly turned to kiss V’s cheek.

 

V let out something that sounded like a squeak when Nero quickly turned them around.

 

“Time to make you come, now.”

 

As much as he liked the view of V on top of him, Nero had to make sure he was hitting just the right spot. Still a little addled from his own orgasm, he tried his best to guide V to his. And when he did, he thought there was no sweeter sound than V moaning oh so sweetly.

 

On the inside, he congratulated himself on a job well done. He was still a newbie after all.

 

He held V close when they both shifted to be more comfortable and breathed in his scent, nose pressed to the top of his head. He could fall asleep happy like this, and soon did. V pressed against him, and holding him in his arms just felt right. In a half dream state he thought he heard someone whispering behind the door, but eventually both of them just drifted off to sleep.

 

They both earned knowing grins from Dante and Vergil the next day, but to their credit, there wasn’t any teasing. Well, not much of it anyway. Nero did ask to go to the mall again, and they ended up going together. It felt surreal to be there with all of them, to watch Dante and Vergil argue about what style of clothes he should wear, and whether or not they would really spend that much money on a decent mattress.

 

For the record, they did.

 

There were plenty of breaks, mostly initiated by Nero, mostly because he wanted to get Starbucks and other goodies, but partially because he could tell V needed them. He himself apparently did not like to ask for them, but Nero could tell. It felt like he was connected more deeply to him now, and he realised eventually that he could just lean in… and kiss him. Visually, they didn’t look related at all. Nero didn’t have to worry about that with V.

 

When they returned, they were holding hands and Nero could have screamed with how happy he was.

 

Slowly but surely Dante’s raggedy old place was fixed up a little, and after a few weeks hard work, the entry area with the fireplace looked welcoming and comfortable with the love seat and couch they had placed there. Even the fireplace itself was fixed and warmed them all up with a real fire after they had gotten takeout - different take out than usual. How they had convinced Dante, Nero wasn’t really sure anymore. But he was full, he was sandwiched between his fathers and he was happy.

 

He leaned against Dante a little bit, who wrapped an arm around him and when Nero shifted he put his legs over Vergil’s lap. He was ready to fight him for this comfortable seat but Vergil just put a hand on one leg and then leaned back with another falafel.

 

“Hmm, I like this,” Nero mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

 

“Comfy, are ya?,” Dante grinned down at him.

 

“Very,” he said, his smile slowly fading when he looked towards Vergil?

 

“Something wrong?,” Vergil asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Just… don’t really know much about you,” he replied. “Just wondering.”

 

“About what?”

 

Nero bit on his lower lip, unsure whether he should ask this question. Vergil had gotten a bit more relaxed around them, but he was still quiet and cautious. After all that had happened Nero still sometimes had a hard time believing he was happy with this domestic life. But at the same time, he felt that he was owed a few answers.

 

“What was it like?,” he asked quietly. “When you realised you were uhm… when you had me… in you?”

 

He was desperately trying to avoid the word ‘pregnant’ and he didn’t really know why, maybe it would offend Vergil, he wasn’t sure. But Vergil looked like a deer in headlights anyway, avoiding eye contact with everyone until he had finished eating his falafel and wiped his hands on a napkin. V, in a chair close to them, watched Vergil carefully. They all did.

 

For a moment longer it was quiet and Nero wondered if he wouldn’t speak at all. Then his hand’s grip on Nero’s leg became a little tighter.

 

“I felt a lot of things,” Vergil told them. “At the beginning it was a warm feeling, right here.”

 

His other hand came to rest on his chest, where his heart would be. Nero reached for Dante’s hand for support, and felt him squeeze it.

 

“I felt stronger for a while, until I realised what it was. Then I felt… scared. I knew this wouldn’t last, that I would need to rest and that I’d be… vulnerable.” He said the last word with such contempt it almost made Nero flinch. “But at the same time, even if I couldn’t raise you, and I knew there was no way for me to do it, I couldn’t get rid of you.”

 

This was not where he had thought this train of thought would end up on. Vergil became a little fuzzy as tears formed in his eyes. Couldn’t get rid of him. It had been possible but his father had refused. Even if he couldn’t take care of him.

 

“Did- did you find somewhere safe?,” Nero asked, hoping that everyone would ignore the crack in his voice. Dante just held him tighter.

 

“I did. In this world, his name was Henry.”

 

Dante stiffened against him.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you think I could have done this on my own?,” Vergil asked, without looking at either of them. “I needed safety and energy, or Nero would have died. He was powerful enough to provide that. And it wasn’t- He wasn’t- Well, a few favours every now and then wasn’t too bad of a deal. I left when I felt it was time and made sure Nero was taken care of.”

 

“What kind of favours?,” Nero asked. If anyone had hurt his father, he would make sure that person would pay.

 

“I don’t wish to talk about it,” Vergil said. He closed his eyes for a moment, but when he turned to look at Nero, he looked vulnerable still. “I don’t regret it, Nero. I didn’t back then, and I don’t now, I-”

 

“Papa, I-”

 

Dante let go of him instantly when Vergil leaned closer, and Nero moved into his embrace. He clung to him as tightly as he could, fingers curling in the simple shirt Vergil was wearing.

 

“My boy,” Vergil whispered into his ear and Nero couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

The tears flowed freely as Vergil held him, and eventually he felt another presence behind him, Dante joining into the hug. Then a small hand on his leg, V, surely. All of them together, they had a special bond that Nero was becoming aware of. Maybe Vergil and him even more so, he had once been in him after all.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nero blurted out. He pulled back a little and his hands held on to Vergil’s shoulders. “You had to do all that for me, I just want you to- to feel better. I want to make it okay. Please let me make it okay, papa.”

 

“You did,” Vergil told him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s okay now, Nero.”

 

Another kiss followed, and another. On his nose, his cheek, and finally his mouth. Neither of them pulled away at that point, and what Nero had started to feel he wanted badly took over his actions. As if Vergil could sense it, he pulled him close and deepened the kiss, now both of them were pressed against Dante.

 

Nero shifted so that Vergil could settle between his legs, and behind him, Dante made sure that he was comfortable lying against his chest. Feeling him gently brushing through his hair and having Vergil tug on his belt and pants brought him back into that state when they had first made love. Where all he wanted to do was please them, to feel them inside, to be one with them.

 

Between Dante making him lift his arms to pull of his shirt, and Vergil leaning back to tug down his pants and underwear, he was soon naked. Briefly he looked over to where V was kneeling by his side, leaned in to kiss him, but then his attention was back to Vergil. He had to give himself to him completely. He wanted to.

 

“There you go,” Vergil whispered to him, two fingers pushing already inside Nero. It felt so much easier than last time, so much slicker. “Finally wet for us, like a good demon boy.”

 

“Nnn, ahh,” he moaned as Vergil pushed deeper inside him. He didn’t quite understand what he meant, only that it felt more intense than last time. “I want to be good for you.”

 

“You are,” Vergil told him, in between kisses. Neither could pull back for long, only to catch their breath again. Nero felt lost in his father’s heat. “You’re so good. You’re mine.”

 

He nodded briefly in his embrace, then let himself be kissed again. That all consuming kiss that drained his lungs of air, that possessed him completely with Vergil. Vergil in his lungs, and in his veins.

 

Nero tugged on his shirt, felt it rip underneath his surprising strength, but didn’t pay that any mind. His fingernails raked over his father’s back, leaving welts and drawing blood, pulling him closer. Vergil replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing in a little slower than Dante had last time. Nero felt every inch of him, felt the tip spread him open, felt the heat push inside him. All he could do was whimper against Vergil’s lips.

 

“Oh god, oh god,” Nero moaned, panting heavily. “Vergil…”

 

He arched and looked up at Dante, then felt something move close to his head. When he turned a little he could see V going down on him, beautiful lips spread wide around his cock. His eyes were closed and there were shimmers of white in his hair. Nero thought he was so damn pretty.

 

“My sweet boy,” Vergil’s voice brought Nero’s attention back to him. While gently thrusting into him, he was nuzzling Nero’s neck, kissing him there. “Sweet, good Nero.”

 

He was good. Good enough. Finally he was good enough. After so much time he had someone that loved him and wanted him, and Nero didn’t care anymore how messed up that may be. His half demon father loved him for who he was.

 

Through his tears he smiled up at Vergil, who kissed him tenderly as he made love to him. Gently and slowly, pressing Nero against Dante, feeling his presence and V’s made him feel safe. This wasn’t over as quickly as the first time, no, Vergil made sure that he knew how he felt, that there was love between them. And when they came they did so together, Nero clinging to his father’s broad shoulders as he felt something hot inside him. His eyes rolled back as he succumbed to the pleasure of his climax, so much more intense than what he had felt before.

 

Now Vergil had marked him, inside and out. Nero later traced the marks he had left on his neck, feeling safe in his father’s embrace as they fell asleep together. But there was something that just wouldn’t leave his mind. That Henry guy, a demon, had taken care of Vergil while he was growing Nero inside him. Later on Vergil had described it in more detail, that pure energy was born into a spark of life that was him. He hadn’t become big but he had been bedridden for a while. Henry, apparently, had been strong enough to keep others at bay who would take advantage of a desirable half breed like Vergil.

 

But the more Nero learned about the whole situation the more he realised Henry had done just that. And no one could get away with taking advantage of his father, not if he had anything to say about it.

 

It took him a little while to gather information about this guy. No one really knew where he had come from, only that he could turn into shadow and do really nasty things. One frightened little imp had described Henry making another demon explode from the inside, another told him Henry had driven someone mad. Nero would have to be careful about approaching him.

 

But as it turned out, he didn’t even have to find out where he lived.

 

Of course, the one time Nero got ambushed at their own home, was when everyone else was gone. He had overheard them talk about his birthday and the appropriate cake, so he had been giddy sitting at home until his very peaceful day was interrupted by a cloud of smoke bursting through the front doors, converging on him. The force of it was so strong it knocked him off his seat and onto the ground. Immediately, tendrils of black smoke curled around his wrists and legs, pinning them to the ground.

 

Out of the smoke shifted a humanoid form, a tall man with pale skin, light brown hair, almond shaped eyes dark and cruel. The grin that curled on his face looked twisted in a way, like there was madness in him that he enjoyed.

 

“Henry, I take it?,” Nero asked, trying to get out of the iron grip of the tendrils.

 

“A little birdie told me you were looking for me little Nero, so glad to finally meet you,” Henry replied, his voice deep and menacing. “I admit I was a little upset when your daddy just up and left. Here I thought we could be a family.”

 

“How come I don’t believe a word you say?!”

 

“Oh because I’m a manipulative liar,” he told him, laughing at his own words.

 

“Fucking weirdo,” Nero muttered. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t break free. Something stopped him from using his true demonic power, and that scared him. “What the hell do you want then? Visiting rights?!”

 

“Oh no, I think I’ll just be having a little bit of fun first.”

 

He started reaching out dramatically, using one finger to press it against his forehead. Shadows twisted and curled around it, spreading over his head until he couldn’t see or hear anymore, and he felt like he was going to suffocate. His whole body tingled and something inside him shifted.

 

Then it was suddenly all gone. The shadows. Henry. Just in time for Dante, Vergil and V to hurry through the door to inspect the mess Henry had left behind. They all gathered around Nero.

 

“What the hell is a toddler doing here?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [Henry's artwork](https://twitter.com/valtheDM/status/1071891110895779841). He was the first villain of my first D&D arc. He's a little shit and I love him. 
> 
> Check out my [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)


End file.
